


Oregon, I'm Here to Stay.

by lordofthewincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthewincest/pseuds/lordofthewincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ends in Oregon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oregon, I'm Here to Stay.

It ends in Oregon.

Dean’s on the bad side of forty and Sam’s pushing thirty-seven. Vaguely, Sam thought about how this is older than either of them ever expected to live. Sam was thinking about Hell, something he had been doing a lot of lately. He’d try to push the thoughts down, but his brain wouldn’t give it a rest. He was terrified of going back to Hell.

Dean was scared. Death in his life lacked the finality it holds in a normal life. He could always expect to somehow be brought back, either by angels or God himself. He knew this time would be different, Heaven didn’t need him and God was no where to be found.

He wished this would hurry up. Every breath he took hurt like hell and felt like a century. He was torn all but to shreds, with a large piece of wood pinning his legs to the floor. He slowly turned his head to look at Sam. His eyes were closed but he was breathing, at least for now. He’d probably go before him. He couldn’t bare to look at anything besides his face, hair matted with blood and lip split open. He didn’t want to see what happened to him, though he knew he probably didn’t look much better.

”Sammy,” Dean coughed, but managed to speak.

Sam turned to look at Dean, eyes only half-open, but seeing. Dean breathed what he intended to be a sign of relief but turned into another cough. Sam was still with him, even if just for a moment.

Things are getting blurry and Sam doesn’t think he can speak. It takes all of his strength to look at Dean. There’s a sad smile gracing his bruised face.

They were tired. Too tired to call out for help and too tired to move, but Dean manages to muster enough strength to wrap an arm around Sam and pull him close to his side.

They always knew it would end this way. Bruised and bloody, but together. Dean once said he wanted a Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid ending, Sam told him real life doesn’t end like movies. Dean replied with real life isn’t supposed to have demons.

Sadly, real life does have definite endings and a lot of demons.

Sam’s getting weaker by the second and Dean can tell. He can no longer even try to hold himself up, leaning completely on Dean. Dean thinks he’s crying but he’s not sure. Maybe he’s the one crying. He can’t really tell. Sam’s heartbeat is getting weaker and his eyes are closing. Dean carefully brushes a kiss on Sam’s head.

”It’s gonna be okay now, Sammy,” he whispers, more for the comfort of himself than anything.

Sam lifts his head to kiss Dean, before closing his eyes one last time.

The last thing Sam see’s and the last word he speaks are the same; Dean.

Dean follows soon after, last fleeting thought regretting that Sam never made it to his fortieth birthday.

Sam and Dean Winchester die together in Oregon, somewhere above the Hotel California, and for once, that’s where they’ll stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first published little ficlet! I'd like to dedicate it to my friend Carrie, who wrote the amazing poem that inspired this, served as my beta/editor, and is my best friend extraordinaire. Cross-posted on my tumblr.


End file.
